Kazu's Upgrade
Kazu's Upgrade is the thirty-first episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by The Imperfect Storm and followed by Shibumi Speaks. Plot Calumon is imprisoned in a floating cage, from which he can see a glowing red castle, where the Sovereign One lives. Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, and Kenta search for Takato, Henry, and Terriermon. Jeri hopes that Calumon is all right, and Leomon says that if he's so important that the Devas would kidnap him, they'll treat him well. Rika tells Jeri to get more tough because she is a tamer now. Jeri says she'll try harder, and Rika tells her to learn this isn't a game. Renamon tells Rika to let it go, and Rika apologizes to Jeri. Now they focus on finding Takato. Kenta wants to be Guilmon's tamer now, but Guilmon says Takato is his tamer. Then, they all fall through the ground into a forest area next to a lake. Meanwhile Takato, Henry, and Terriermon are falling through endless light. Guilmon, Rika, and the others find Andromon trying to get the attention of an evil Digimon named Orochimon, throwing a boulder into the lake where he is. The tamers initially think he is an enemy, and when they get into a fighting position, he says that Orochimon must have sent them. Leomon asks who Orochimon is, and Andromon says he rules this area, and that (Andromon) is a servant in the fight for good. Orochimon appears, a snakelike Digimon with eight heads, and Andromon attacks him, but he hits Andromon with two of his heads, severely damaging him. Orochimon's center head stares at Jeri before he retreats below the surface of the lake. Kazu runs over to Andromon, who is barely alive. Rika notices smoke or steam in the distance, and says it might be a village where they can get help. Takato, Henry, and Terriermon spin around to get out of the ray of light, and fall through an area of darkness. Guilmon, Rika, Kazu, and the others take Guardromon to the village, whose main builidng is a factory run by Gekomon, who are using packets of data to make milkshakes. The Gekomon elder says they can't have any of their milkshakes, and Leomon says they want to help Andromon. The Gekomon hate Andromon, and the elder tells the story. The Gekomon used to live in peace, singing horribly, before Orochimon appeared and forced them to make milkshakes, threatening to kill them if they didn't. Andromon fought Orochimon in the name of their freedom, but they don't want his help, and every time they fight they damage the factory. Kazu says Andromon is just doing what he thinks is best for them, and Leomon says all they need is a bit of data packets to heal him. Gekomon is afraid Orochimon will find out, but Kazu says they need to stand up for themselves. The Gekomon give them data milkshakes, which they use to heal Andromon's injuries. The data is like medicine to Digimon, repairing data that was destroyed or corrupted. Having lost a lot of energy, he dedigivolves into Guardromon. Orochimon's tail appears out of nowhere and snatches Jeri away. Leomon tries to save her, but to no avail. Orochimon takes Jeri to his lair across the lake, and forces her to make milkshakes for him. She hopes that if she can give him as many milkshakes as possible, he'll fall asleep and she can escape. Guardromon comes up with a plan to save Jeri. He stands in the Gekomon's path when they are delivering milkshakes to Orochimon, and Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Leomon, Kazu, and Kenta come out and ask for their help. The Gekomon refuse, saying they won't fight Orochimon because they love peace (and staying in one piece). Guardromon reminds them that to them, peace meant singing all day and not slaving over milkshakes. The Gekomon agree to help them. Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Leomon, Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon hide in the barrela as the Gekomon take them to Orochimon. All of Orochimon's heads are asleep from the milkshakes except the center head. The Gekomon arrive, and the tamers and their Digimon jump out. Jeri tells them that because Orochimon drank a lot of milkshakes, he will be tired from the fight. The Gekomon elder says that the data in the milkshakes will make him stronger. Orochimon's other heads wake up. Guilmon, Renamon, and Leomon fight him, each destroying one of his heads, but he reveals all but his main head to be fake, and regenerates the ones he lost. They attack his center head, but are barely able to damage him, and he gains the advantage. Jeri blames herself for this, but when Kazu tells her to get tough, she pulls out a LadyDevimon card and uses it on Leomon, who uses Darkness Wave and destroys Orochimon in one shot. As the Gekomon begin singing horribly, Kazu receives a digivice, becoming Guardromon's tamer. Kenta complains that he's the only one without a partner and might get stuck with "Boringdramon", but Guilmon says he also doesn't have a partner, as Takato is still gone. Takato, Henry, and Terriermon fall through the darkness and land in water. Notes *Orochimon is the antagonist of this episode *First appearance of Guardromon *Kazu becomes Guardromon's tamer. Everyone except Kenta now has a partner. Category:Episodes